


Corrupted

by clauxx



Series: Portuguese/English [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Psychopaths In Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/pseuds/clauxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So good you've got to abuse it,<br/>So fast that sometimes you lose it,<br/>It chews you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,<br/>Am I too much for you?<br/>'Cause you're too much for me,<br/>Still wanna be corrupted."<br/>Corrupted - McFly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for Aconitum Challenge.
> 
> Theme: Hurt/Pain  
> Items: War, Kiss, Irrational
> 
> I used McFly's song, Corrupted. I really love that song, and I'll leave you the link to listen to it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKME3w0w5zs  
> Enjoy, and don't kill me.

  
_Crashing into walls,_   
_Banging on your door,_   
_So why'd you let me in?_   
_Falling through the floor,_   
_Diving in too deep,_   
_Underneath your skin._   


Derek and Stiles were at war. Not one with bullets, bombs and fires, but certainly one where they have weapons and caused explosions. Their war could kill them just like any other war, the difference was that it took longer and was more painful than the others.

Sometimes Stiles wondered why the hell they were still doing it, why he just didn’t leave. But then Derek would come home, a smile on his face and sweet words that would make Stiles want to stay.

Other times Derek would be the one to want to leave, and he went as far as packing his things up. But then Stiles started to have a panic attack and Derek couldn’t just leave his lover like that.

Unhealthy or not, this was still who they were, and they knew, deep down, that no matter who they tried to be with, no one would be as good to them as each other was. They needed and craved each other, and for once it was true that only death could take them apart.

People said that this was not good, that they were obsessed and needed help, therapy, pills and doctors. They would just laugh at them, because one way or another they knew that none of that would truly help. But they still liked to pretend.

Sometimes between fights and words screamed, they would tell each other how good it was to lie with another on the bed they shared and jealousy and anger would take over.

 **You’re mine** , they would say and the other would simply grin and push away until they both were too exhausted to fight or hurt each other and would simply lie on the floor. The pain not only physical from all the struggling, but emotional from going through this over and over again as well.

  
_So good you've got to abuse it,_   
_So fast that sometimes you lose it,_   
_It chews you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,_   
_Am I too much for you?_   
_'Cause you're too much for me,_   
_Still wanna be corrupted._   


Sometimes they would play this game where one had to figure out if the other was lying or telling the truth. It never got boring because they always learned new things about each other. They were both really good at this game, both of them knew how to lie perfectly, but also when someone was lying to them and it was really rare the time they got something wrong.

They were both intelligent, high QI and observant. Derek would creep around and hide on the shadows, people around the town were sure he was a serial-killer and he couldn’t find in himself to care if it meant that people would leave both of them alone.

Stiles, on the other hand, was friendly and would talk non-stop if you let him, but would always pay attention to the smallest of the movements and faintest whisper. He was always alert to everything around him, but no one seemed to notice.

 The only thing they did notice was the fact that sweet Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s son, was in a complicated relationship with supposed serial-killer Derek Hale, the troubled man who lost his family in a fire when he was 16.

No one really knew what happened between them, no one could see what they really were and therefore, no one approved their relationship. But everyone knew better than try to tear them apart.

Scott had seen firsthand what happened the only time Sheriff Stilinski prohibited Stiles to see Derek. He had never been seen Stiles so angry, his eyes shining with so much hate and his words carrying so much weight that Scott was truly afraid of Stiles.

Derek himself wasn’t much better. He trashed the whole loft and went as far as going to the Stilinski house during dinner in order to tell the Sheriff that he didn’t care about what the older man thought, Stiles was his and he would take what belonged to him.

And the Sheriff had no other choice then to let his son go when Stiles put himself in front of Derek as soon as the older Stilinski had the gun aimed at him.

  
_Let's convince ourselves it's all under control,_   
_A stone that we can break,_   
_But is this what we want?_   
_'Cause might miss the hate,_   
_I know it feels so good,_   
_To make the same mistake (mistake, mistakes)_   


The only thing everyone knew, deep down, was that someday they would crash and end up killing each other. If not directly, they would do so by slowly tearing the other apart, until there was nothing left of any of them.

From time to time they become irrational, insane. If they were jealous, someone would probably end up beaten and one of them at the police station. If they were angry, things would certainly get broken. But it was a thousand times worse when they were just missing each other, because then nothing would make them leave the bedroom. And when they did, it was impossible to be near them for more than five minutes.

They would kiss every single second they were near each other, resting their foreheads together and smiling at each other.  They almost looked like a normal couple when they did that. Like a normal, in love couple. But everyone knew it was doomed. That this moments of affection were not meant to last, but to hold them together for a little longer. To keep them sane for a while longer.

  
_So good you've got to abuse it,_   
_So fast that sometimes you lose it,_   
_It chews you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,_   
_Am I too much for you?_   
_'Cause you're too much for me,_   
_Still wanna be corrupted._   


And then they would crash again, playing their sick game of power and manipulation. Watching who would crumble first. Seeing the other losing their mind, and losing their own mind on the process.

They tried to keep it to themselves, but they were broken, and wrong, and it was expected of them to corrupt and break each other even more.

All of their friends, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Melissa, Jackson and Danny, and their family, Sheriff Stilinski and Peter, had given up on both of them. They tried, for a little while to save the two of them from the other and from their own minds, but they achieved nothing of it.

Peter knew better, he knew how their minds worked, his own did the same things, but he still tried to help them, because he knew what being  like that did to someone and he didn’t wish that to Derek or to Stiles. Maybe that was what made him different from the couple, he could actually care about people.

It was not that Stiles and Derek didn’t care. They did. But only about each other, and only when they wanted to.

  
_Do you remember how it started?_   
_The fairytale got twisted and decayed,_   
_The innocence has all been broken,_   
_How did we get this way?_   


Because there was a time that they were not like this. Or they tried their best to believe they were not. Right when they started they would really smile at each other, say sweet, romantic things, go out on dates and have family dinners.

But somewhere on the road, they had taken the wrong turn and ended up in a dark place. Or maybe they just did what they were meant to do and ended up being exactly where they should be.

Stiles liked that theory better. That it was not their fault, they didn’t screw it up. It was just who they were and they didn’t really had a choice. But Derek liked better the idea of being corrupted by Stiles and corrupting him. He liked the idea of them making this all happen.

They discussed about it from time to time, just for the pleasure of it, knowing too well that they would fight and the result would either be painful with a lot of terrible words, either restless, angry sex until they had no more strength to even open their eyes.

But then it came the day that they just couldn’t take it anymore. It finally was too much.  There was nothing left of who they had been one day. Nothing left of the love and obsession that glued them together, but they couldn’t (and wouldn’t) live without the other. They didn’t know how to.

10 years in their relationship, and almost 15 since they first met, on a sunny Sunday morning Sheriff Stilinski got a message on his phone. **I’m sorry** , it said and he just knew what Stiles had done, but by the time he and the other got there it was already too late.

Derek and Stiles’ lifeless bodies where lying side to side on the bed, their finger intertwined and a paper with explanations and words who did not matter anymore on the nightstand.

And even though all of their friends and family grieved their deaths, they were also relieved that their masochist and sadist journey had come to an end.

  
_So good you've got to abuse it,_   
_So fast that sometimes you lose it,_   
_It chews you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,_   
_Am I too much for you?_   
_'Cause you're too much for me,_   
_Still wanna be corrupted._   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and if you were wondering, my Tumblr is: http://clauxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
